<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The real reason behind the fighting by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696282">The real reason behind the fighting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zacasan (Zacharias Smith/Susan Bones) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder what it could be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susan Bones/Zacharias Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zacasan (Zacharias Smith/Susan Bones) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The real reason behind the fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in the Hufflepuff common room. Zacharias Smith is in the middle of his tenth argument that week with Susan Bones.</p><p>Susan scowled. "Why are you so unbearable?"</p><p>Zacharias's glare vanished and he muttered, "It's because I love you."</p><p>Susan gasped. "Wh-What did you just say?"</p><p>Zacharias said, "It's because I love you, Susan."</p><p>Susan laughed nervously. "Since when were you a comedian?"</p><p>Zacharias replied, "I meant it seriously."</p><p>Susan asked, "Then why have you been picking fights with me instead of just telling me how you feel, Zach?"</p><p>Zacharias mumbled, "I'm an idiot that's why."</p><p>Susan responded, "I love you too."</p><p>Zacharias smiled slightly. "Then why have we been arguing since we first met?"</p><p>Susan laughed. "I have no idea."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>